A New Day has Come
by nara-mia
Summary: Great.. Another song fic from little old me.. Anywho! 3 minutes till the Hazard hits Earth. What is Shadow thinking? One sided Sonadow! My first one! Yay? r/r plz?


Disclaimer: Yes we all know that it doesn't belong to me! So be it!  
  
Lookie! Another song fic with a bit of yaoi! Oh goodie! (^-^);  
  
Do the Kirby!! (") (^"^) (")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A New Day has Come  
  
  
  
/ A new day has come..  
  
A new day has come../  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath as me and Sonic powered up going into your super forms. Well for me it was hyper.. "To save Earth!" he said to me, smiling.  
  
I nodded slowly, not smiling, but grinned a bit.  
  
We flew up after the Final Hazard. I just hoped that we can destroy it before Earth is destroyed....  
  
For you Maria.... I'll finish it once and for all for you......  
  
  
  
/I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear/  
  
  
  
We shot out of A.R.K and faced the Final Hazard. It growled at us and shot an energy beam at us. We both dodged it easily and faced it again.  
  
"I'll go and try to attack it first Shadow." Sonic began giving me a confident grin. "You just wait for the opportunity to attack if I can't get to it in time!" And he was off.  
  
At first I thought that he wasn't going to make it and then I remembered my rings! My rings are draining away by every second and I'm just floating here!  
  
I shot out at the Hazard and saw a swollen red spot.  
  
"Sonic!" I cried out getting his attention. "The red spot!" I pointed at it right when the Hazard shot another beam at me. I dodged easily watching Sonic go head first for it.  
  
  
  
/ Through darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you/  
  
  
  
I turned away. I couldn't look, but I heard the Hazard cry out in pain just as it did when I attacked it before..  
  
  
  
/ Hush now/  
  
  
  
Sonic flew away giving a thumbs up as if saying, "Go for it!".  
  
I nodded and flew at the Hazard, it throwing its energy beams at me. As I grew nearer, energy eggs appeared around it.  
  
"Great.." I muttered under my breath. I went under the eggs and found the swollen spot.  
  
"Say your prayers Hazard!!" I scream charging into the spot.  
  
It scream in pain and lashed at me, but I dodge.  
  
Sonic came up behind me and pulled me away.  
  
"Get some rings... You won't survive much longer if you don't have enough rings.." He whispered into my ear gently.  
  
I felt my heart swore for a moment, but then flew away to find some rings.  
  
  
  
/I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
With love/  
  
  
  
I heard Sonic give off a small swear and turned around to see him being thrown back by one of the energy eggs.  
  
"Sonic!" I cried out preparing myself to fly to his side.  
  
I saw him shake his golden head and fly back to the Hazard.  
  
"Get rings Shadow!" he screamed at me flying towards the red spot.  
  
  
  
/ Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun/  
  
  
  
I flew back to the Hazard after finding some rings and found Sonic thrown into my arms.  
  
"Eh?!" I cried out holding the golden hedgehog in my arms studying his face. "Sonic?"  
  
He groaned and picked himself up. "Stupid lizard..." he muttered. He shot off behind me. I didn't need to ask where he was going, I already knew.. More rings.  
  
I cracked my knuckles and flew to the Hazard. I heard a voice entered from the A.R.K. It sounded like Eggman's voice....  
  
"Shadow! You and Sonic only have 3 minutes before A.R.K hits Earth!"  
  
I gritted my teeth. I have to keep my promise. I have to!  
  
"That lizard is a BIG problem.." I heard Sonic say to me. I turned around a bit to see him floating next to me.  
  
I nodded and look up at the Hazard. It decided to get smarter by placing more energy eggs out and throwing out more energy beams to stop us.  
  
"Only 3 minutes.." I whispered.  
  
  
  
/A new day has come/  
  
  
  
Sonic nodded and intertwine his fingers with mine. I faced him, my eyes wide open in shock.  
  
"Lets.." he began smiling at me. "Finish this thing off once and for all!"  
  
I smiled back. Funny. I don't smile that often.  
  
"Yes.." I replied tightening my grip on his hand.  
  
  
  
/Where it was dark now there is light  
  
Where there was pain, now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy.../  
  
  
  
We shot off towards the Hazard, hand in hand. An energy beam hit me and I flew back, but Sonic quickly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up next to him.  
  
"We're doing this together.." he whispered in my ear, his voice just barely a whisper.  
  
  
  
/Hush now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
With love../  
  
  
  
I nodded quickly and we flew to the Hazard once again. Dodging the eggs and the beams, we finally hit the spot together.  
  
It cried out in pain and swung its head around roaring loudly.  
  
Sonic let go of my hand and held it out, not to shake but to do something else.  
  
"Wha?" I whispered looking into his eyes.  
  
"It's called 'high-five' Shad."  
  
He called me Shad! No one called me that.. Not even Maria.. Must be this new century...  
  
"You going to leave me hanging?" he asked leaning closer.  
  
I grinned and held up my hand too. He hit his hand on the palm of mine.  
  
"Alright!" he said laughing.  
  
I blinked, but then smiled. So that's a high-five....  
  
A roar was heard and the Hazard started to continue its path to Earth.  
  
"No way that's getting through!" Sonic declared raising his arms up to the plummeting A.R.K.  
  
Maria's voice flooding into my ears.  
  
"Shadow... Please... A chance for all of them to be happy.."  
  
Maria..... For you.. My promise will be complete..  
  
  
  
/ Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears.../  
  
  
  
"Maria...." I whispered.  
  
"Now Shadow!" Sonic yelled to me.  
  
"CHAOS!!! CONTROL!!" We screamed throwing an energy ball at A.R.K.  
  
The area filled with bright white light and A.R.K was back to where it belonged..  
  
  
  
/Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun.../  
  
  
  
I found myself falling.. Falling down to Earth. I saw Sonic grab my hand, but found his grip lost when my bracelet broke off. I gave him a smile but deep down, I was hurt. Hurt deeply to see the tears in his red eyes from being in his super form. Seeing the pain in them.. How those emerald eyes may hold pain for all eternity...  
  
"This is what you wanted, right Maria? This is the promise I made to you..." I whispered closing my eyes from the burning sensation of the Earth's atmosphere.  
  
'But I didn't want you to die!' I heard her say in my head.  
  
"Why?" I asked myself. "Why must I live if I have nothing to live for..? I fulfilled your promise Maria.."  
  
'I saved your life 50 years ago.. Now..' I could hear the hurt in her frail voice. 'Now you want to end it? My wish was not only that you saved Earth and gave the people a chance to be happy like I was, but for you to be happy and live with them.'  
  
  
  
/ A new day has come.... /  
  
  
  
I gasped and opened my eyes to see Maria's faint, but frail figure in front of me.  
  
"Maria....."  
  
'Shadow! There's someone out there that cares for you more than I do!' she said to me, tears brimming her blue eyes making them seem larger than usual, but were also filled with pain.  
  
"But.." I began, trying to hold back a tear...  
  
'Hush now...' she began.  
  
I closed my mouth, tears forming around my eyes.  
  
  
  
/Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls  
  
For a new sun  
  
A new day has come../  
  
  
  
'Hold on to me..' she said.  
  
I reached out and hugged her while she held me like... a..... a child?  
  
"Maria.." I whispered closing my eyes.  
  
  
  
/Hush now....  
  
I see a light in your eyes..  
  
All in the eyes of a boy../  
  
  
  
A white light surrounded the two of us, and I found myself on the ground on Earth.  
  
"What?"  
  
'A new day has come Shadow.... Live it.'  
  
I smiled.  
  
  
  
/A new day has come..  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel..  
  
With love.../  
  
  
  
I looked down at my glove and smiled. "Sonic... I'm alive... Alive... and I will be with you.. That is my new promise to me and Maria.."  
  
  
  
/And I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
  
With love...  
  
Hush now..  
  
A new day..  
  
Hush now...../  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
Wow! Am I good or what?! Well, am I? (^^);;; Please r/r! I like to hear from people! Weeeeell, I'm not so sure about the song and this story, but I just LOVE this song and I had to do something with it! I can't stop singing it! *singing* Hush now. I see a light in the sky..  
  
Sounds like what happened with me and Pure Snow..... (^-^)  
  
Till next time!!  
  
~~Nara  
  
  
  
Song: A New Day Has Come from "Celine Dion: A New Day Has Come"  
  
Written by: Aldo Nova, Stephan Moccio  
  
Written: 9/27/02 Finished: 9/27/02 


End file.
